YOU BETTER BE SCARE!
by chi-chi-chillin
Summary: okay i thought this would ve sooo funny to write so here it is.i dont really know what the genre is gonna be so when write more i will know so far it is humor but it will become supernatural i think I DONT KNOW!
1. Chapter 1

**I was sbored and me and my mom were watchin csi;Miami last night so here you go.**

**There was some light coming in to Horatios room when h woke didn't feel the same not one bit 'am I sick?'he thought then he said to himself he would never get sick NEVER.**

**Alexa was walking down the hall when she herd her father wake up with a groan,so she backed up and looked into his room.**

"**Hey,its time to wake up sleepyhead."Alexa whispered smoothly.**

**Thts when Minnie there cat jumped up on Horatios bed.**

"**Ah so your sick."Alexa said coming over to his bed and sitting down well petting the cat.**

"**How can you tell all this by a cat jumping on bed?"Horatio asked a little quizitev.**

"**Minnie only cuddles with someone that much when they are I am sick she does the same thing,they say cats can take whatever you have away."Alexa said.**

"**Really?"Horatio said.**

"**Well that's what they you are not going to work today."Alexa said.**

"**Oh yes I you cant make me stay here." said getting out of bed.**

"**I would erealy recheck that if I were 't make me call Alexx."Alexa said.**

**Horatio winced at that name alexa might have been bad Alexx she could kill you with her stare swallowes loudly than said.**

"**Go ahead,im not scared."Horatio said.**

"**Actually I already called her she has been on the phone the whole time."Alexa said with a smug look.**

"**You are kidding me,you really didn't do that did you."Horatio said a little scared now.**

"**OH YESSS SHE DID,AND HORATIO…"Alexx said**

**Horatio swallowed loudly and continued"Yes Alexx"**

"…**if I were you I would be scarred and you better get your butt in bed before I kick it to my hospital.!"Alexx said.**

**Horatio jumped into bed quicker then you could say 'oh,crap Alexx is gonna kick my butt' and was under the covers almost asleep.**

"**okay Alexx I am in bed don't worry"Horatio said,still scared.**

"**That's a good boy Horatio if you be good for the rest of the day I might give your cellphone back."Alexx said.**

"**WHATTTTTTT!!!!!!,you have my cellphone how dare you!"Horatio screamed.**

"**Oh yeah so be a good boy"Alexx said.**

"**But it has all my contacts and music and my dinner dates in there,ooopps just did I just say that out loud?"Horatio said.**

"**Yes you did and since I have your pretty little cellphone the I can CRUSH I am gonna check those dinner dates."Alexx said.**

"**HA there is a password on my cellphone so you cant get on there,I put it on so Alexa couldn't get on my phone."Horatio said very proud now.**

"**I LOVE MY SUNGLASSES,try that Alexx"Alexa said.**

"**okay Alexa I will one sec,I LOVE MY SUNGLASSES."Alexx said.**

**BLING-DI-DI-LING,the celphone rang out loud.**

"**I am in Alexa."Alexx confirmed.**

"**SH**!!!!"Horatio said outloud.**

"**Lets see what we got"Alexx said pressing buttons with a beep beep sound.**

"**OH WELL WHAT HAVE WE GOT HERE,I guess our friend Horatio here has a couple of dates,all with Natalia Boa-vista"Alexx said.**

"**I CAN EXPLAIN…"Horatio begined.**

**HOPE U LIKE OUT FOR THE ME AND MY FRIENDS NEW ACCOUNT!!! THE STORY IS SOO FUNNY!!!!!! THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME **


	2. Up the latter to darkness

"_I can explain….." _

"soooooo…" Alexa said waiting for the explanation.

"I uhhhhhhh….FINE! I cant explain!" Horatio yelled. " Well Horatio all I can say is…..ITS ABOUT FRICKIN TIME!!. You're so lonely all the time you need someone" Alexx said.

"Really" Horatio asked surprised, "We have all seen it you ARE so lonely. You should see yourself around the house, And you are playing willie nelson or whoever that guy is WAY TOO MUCH!! And it is bugging the crap out of me" Alexa said getting up. "ill be back in a minute" Alexa said walking out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with some pills and a glass a water, "Here take this you should be good in no time…., and Alexx when is that date with Natalia?" Alexa said outloud to Alexx.

"It's tonight so Horatio, You better get healthy and soon." Alexx said into the phone.

"alright, FINE! I will NOT go to work and I will SLEEP all day if it makes you happy….but I am going on that date and I don't care what you say" Horatio said settling back in to bed. "good I will talk to you later honey…" Alexx said and hung up.

Alexa gave her dad the pills and told him to sleep good, and with that she laeft.

A good 12 hours later, Horatio woke up, it was just before 6, that was perfect he was suppose to pick up Natalia at 8 so that gave him a good 2 hours. We got out of bed and went down stairs, Alexa was watching TV.

"Dad! Youre awake how do you feel?" Alexa said walking over to the kitchen counter, she picked up his cell phone and threw in his direction. "Alexx came by to check on you and she gave me you're cell." Alexa said walking back over to the couch.

"thank-you, I have to go get ready, I will see you in a little bit," But he went to take a step on the stairs his cell phone rang. "Caine.., Natalia Hi," Horatio said walking up the stairs.

"Hi Horatio I was wondering if instead we can just have dinner at my house?" Natalia asked she seemed a little off for Horatio liking. "natalia are you okay? "Horatio asked Worried now. "well not really, ill talk about it when you get here.." Natalia said. "Ok ill be over as soon as I can" and with that Horatio hung up and got ready.

About 30 minutes Later Hotatio was jumping in his hummer, And driving over to Natalia's . When he got there she was standing out side with a coat on sitting on her front porch, it looked like she had been crying. Horatio got out of the hummer and ran to the front porch when he got there he asked : "Natalia what is wrong sweetheart..? " Horatio asked and put his arms around her to comfort her. "Horatio I know you are going to think I a in idiot………but I think my house is haunted." Natalia said crying again. " no I don't think you're an idiot why don't we go inside and look around? " Horatio said getting up with Natalia in his arms. They walked through the front door and something weird happened a black figure walked across the room and disappeared. "Oh my god" Natalia said. Hiding her head in Horatio Chest.

"Okay, that was odd, Natalia why don't we go over to my house? "Horatio asked still holding on to her. She didn't say anything just nodded. Horatio went to go open op the door but it would even budge, he let go of Natalia and used both hands, but it still wouldn't move, he walked to the other side of the room and tried the back door it wouldn't move either, Horatio moaned, he walked to the windows but they didn't move either, "Natalia do you have any windows upstairs?" Horatio asked getting worried now, she nodded he went upstairs with Natalia and that's when they saw it, Natali'a room door was open and there was a big vanity mirror in the mirror was a women, she looked evil, she had red eyes, purple skin, long black hair, she was wearing all black and looking straight at them, " Horatio's eyes went wide, and held on to Natalia a little tighter, "What the fu** is that?" Horatio swore, " that's the thing, that's what is haunting me!!" Natalia screamed in horror. They ran down stairs Horatio called Alexa at home "Hello…." Alexa said sleepily. "ALEXA I need you to come to Natalia's and fast the doors are locked, and well this place is haunted! HURRY!" and with that the line went dead. "Oh Shit" Horatio swore again, the thing was coming down the stairs very slowly, she pointed at Natalia and screamed a heart wrenching scream she kept coming in which seemed like hours.

Then there was a knock at the door" Horatio Natalia are you okay open UP!" Alexa screamed. "We cant, you better hurry!" Natalia screamed putting her head in Horatio chest again.

Outside Alexa was trying to figure what was going on, she tried opening the door but it didn't move. There was a thick flowerpot on the side of the porch, she picked up and threw it at the door, it just shattered. "WHAT THE HELL, IS THIS THING BULLET PROOF!!" Alexa said yelling at the door. "Alexa what's going on out there" Horatio yelled the thing was getting closer." Well the door won't open " Alexa yelled "I'm going to try the window." Alexa went around to the other side of the house and looked up there was an open window. Alexa got a latter from the side of the yard and climbed up to the window, she went through the window and ended up in the bedroom. She walked out to the hallway and looked down the stairs. That's when she saw it. It was the scariest sight that she had ever seen. She screamed at it "HEY, YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alexa screamed and went down a couple of stairs. Apparently the things herd her cause it turned it head slowly and looked up at Alexa. "Oh god…"Alexa whispered. That wasn't human, it was ghostly Alexa screamed at the sight of it. But it just disappeared. Horatio shocked yelled "Alexa is that you?" No answer "Alexa?" Horatio said again. Horatio slowly walked over to the staircase where the ghost had just been.

Alexa was on her knees looking down at Horatio wide eyed and shocked. Horatio ran up the stairs, and kneeled down to Alexa she was looking strait forward not even a blink came across her face. "What was that.." Alexa whispered. "I think it was a ghost " Horatio said looking around the room. " how did you get in here Alexa?" Horatio asked.

Alexa just pointed to Natalia' room. She seemed to be in a trance. " Lets get the Hell out of here" Horatio said…..

So did you like? Please review. This is based on a dream that I had last night. There will be more coming stay tuned –chi-chi-chillin


End file.
